1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a numerical display device, especially for the high post advertisement board, which is adapted to selectively change each of seven numerical sections of the number character without lowering the numerical display device from the post.
2. Description of Related Arts
Generally speaking, a conventional numerical display device includes LED numerical display board, signboard with slot-in numerical panels, moving film signboard, and LCD display board. Such conventional numerical display devices, especially the LED numerical display board, moving film signboard, and LCD display board, have a common drawback that they must be connected to a power source. Thus, the cost of such numerical display devices is relatively high and the use of such numerical display devices is limited. For example, the LED numerical display board and the LCD display board cannot display the numerical character clearly under the sunlight because of the light reflection. In addition, the user must prepare enough numerical panels for selectively inserting into the signboard to display the numerical characters. When the signboard is supported at a high post, it is dangerous for the user to climb up along the post in order to change the inserting numerical panels as well.